


In Sickness

by Adariall



Series: 10 Hurt/Comfort [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Illness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-07
Updated: 2010-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adariall/pseuds/Adariall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has a run in with some bad burritos. The porcelain gods are not happy, and Dean isn't either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sickness

Clinging to the sides of the toilet bowl, Sam rest his forehead against the the cool porcelain. It was food poisoning. Again. He knew that with the amount they ate out the odd for one of them getting it at least once every few months was a lot higher, but it didn't mean he had to be the one to come down with it every single time. It was miserable and it sucked and he really just wanted to pass out and wake up when it was all over. Goddamn Dean and his cast iron stomach.

"Dean," he called our hoarsely. "Dean!" The door creaked as it opened, and he looked up to see Dean's head poking around the edge of the door. He watched silently as he stepped into the cramped bathroom, shivering slightly as the cool air finally hit him.

"Hey, what's going on?"

Sam leaned his head back and stared up at Dean tiredly. "Do me a favour. Knock me out until this is over. Please."

"Come on, Sammy," Dean slid his arms around Sam and helped him stand. "There's a nice clean bed out there with your name on it, and there's a bucket beside it. There might also be ice cream, if your stomach can handle it."

Looking up through sweat soaked bangs, Sam's eyes lit up with something other than the fever-bright haze that had settled there days before. "Ice cream?"

Giving Sam a small smile, Dean led him over to the bed on the far side of the room. "Ice cream. But only if you can handle it."

"I can handle it." Leaning into Dean, Sam stumbled slightly as his feet caught on the carpet. "I can always handle ice cream."

"Sure you can." Dean's smile became something a little less heavy and a little more sincere. "But first, we're going to get you into bed." Sliding around so that he was at Sam's side, Dean helped him down to the bed, not moving away until Sam's legs were up on the mattress.

Slumping back against the pillows, Sam slid down in the bed until he was stretched out completely. "Feels nice," he murmured.

"I'll bet it does," Dean agreed.

Looking at the bed across from where he was lying, Sam took in it's now bare state. It was clear that at some point during his retreat to the washroom, Dean had taken it upon himself to clean up the room and make it a little more livable for both himself and Sam. Something that wouldn't have been necessary if he hadn't of become ill. That thought alone had the ability to shrink in upon himself even more, but before he could school his face back into a calm, yet slightly miserable mask, Dean noticed.

Crawling into the bed next to Sam, Dean slid an arm under his brother's shoulders. "It's alright, Sammy, come on." Sam finally gave in and curled up against Dean's side.

"I'm sorry," Sam croaked, pressing his face into Dean's shoulder.

Dean let out a soft snort as he turned to look down at Sam. "For what?"

"Being such a baby." Flexing his fingers against the material of Dean's shirt, Sam burrowed even closer. "I'm just sorry."

Sighing, Dean squeezed Sam gently. "There's nothing to be sorry for, Sammy. Just rest, okay? You'll feel better when you wake up."

Sam nodded his head weakly and slid his hand under the hem of Dean's shirt. Resting it flat against Dean's stomach, he finally allowed his eyes to close, feeling almost comfortable for the first time in days. But something shook him out of his doze. "Dean?"

"Yeah, Sammy?"

"Can I have the ice cream when I wake up?"

"You got it, Sammy."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Poisoning (including food)


End file.
